wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tegu the SandWing
Appearance Tegu is a thin female SandWing that is slightly paler than most. Her build is strong and muscular. Her eyes and mouth are a dark, shiny onyx. Her face is lean, but deceptively pretty and friendly-looking. She wears a smiling mask when doing kidnapping work or hosting her show. Overall, she is a very generic SandWing who can fit into a crowd. Backstory Tegu was got lost in the Scorpion Den as a dragonet and her parents never found her. She learned to survive by working odd jobs, her specialty being Finding. Finders are needed in crowded and confusing places where it is hard to find your way and easy to get separated, such as the Scorpion Den. Finders are dragons who know the terrain and have good memories. They are paid to find other dragons who are lost or even hiding and to deliver them messages, help them find their way back to their friends, or bring others to them. Tegu was one of the best Finders in the Scorpion den and knew every passage and alley like the back of her talon. She loved treasure and her reputation grew that she would do anything for it, after she was paid a handsome sum to find a dragon and then kill him in any means possible. After ending that dragon's life, she got more kill requests and grew from a Finder to an assassin. She wore a mask during her assassin work so that her targets would never know who to look for. One day, she saw that Burn had put out a reward for bringing her "weirdlings." After turning in a total of eight hybrids and other dragons with mutations in just under a month, she had raked in enough cash to start a small business. She started a kidnapping ring that spread from the Scorpion Den to possibility, sometimes going even further for special prizes. They became terrors that were told at night: "weirdling snatchers," each of her followers wearing the same mask. When she had done this for a few years, assembling a small fortune, she began to wonder why she had to give every dragon she took to Burn. She began to think there were other, better ways to profit off them. So, she cut off her business with Burn and started a new one: Tegu's Thrills and Chills, in which she showcased the weirdlings she captured for an audience. The freak show was a hit, although now Tegu was wearing her mask for three new reasons: So that Burn could not recognize her and take away her business for her weirdling tower, so that good dragons who knew her show was wrong and tried to oppose it could not catch her, and to add an additional theatrical flair. She punished the hybrids who tried to escape brutally, but convinced others of them that this was a better life through rewards of treasure, privileges, and pretending to be their friends, and they joined her side. Everything was going well, until one dragon finally caught her: Hosanna. Tegu managed to escape, but her weirdlings were taken to her orphanage, her followers scattered, and her show completely shut down. She now wanders pyrrhia as a loner by the name of Kangaroo, working any job where she can and waiting to earn enough to restart her business better than before and get revenge on those who ruined everything. Personality Tegu is rarely lost for words. She is very eloquent and charming in her speech. Her smooth tone and manner never change, even when her mood does. This makes her extremely unpredictable. She is under the impression that she is the most important dragon in Pyrrhia and thinks that she deserves everything and more that she hurts others to get. She is a natural leader and loves bossing dragons around. Tegu has a nastier temper than the lizard she was named after and will not hesitate to torture or kill those who challenge her. She has no empathy for other dragons and sees everyone as her tools or her obstacles to getting what she wants. Her main motivations are treasure and power. In her freetime, she enjoys writing as well as hunting. Abilities Tegu can breathe fire and has a venomous tail. She is an experienced killer and kidnapper, being quick, strong, and ruthless. She has an excellent memory and is a very accomplished speaker and actor. She is excellent with money and is good at finding the right dragons to invest in. She is a quick thinker and can visualize new plans and adapt them to new situations faster than most. Weaknesses In recent years, Tegu has grown rusty. With a ring of followers to do everything for her, she hasn't killed or captured any dragon in months. Her pride makes her underestimate everyone, when there are many dragons in pyrrhia who could beat her easily in combat. Her greatest weapons are fear and charisma, and if those fail, she doesn't have much to defend herself. Under the illusion that no one would dare challenge her power, she could easily be outmatched or tricked with someone with enough audacity. Relations * Penny - Penny was one of Tegu's favorite attractions. She was so strange, she could bring in dragons from miles around. Plus, she scared easily and it wasn't hard to keep her in line. * Hosanna - Tegu hates this meddling MudWing who ruined her entire life and plots to get revenge on her every day since. * Saguaro - A partner in the freak show business, Tegu and Saguaro often exchanged dragons to be shown. * Gila - Another business partner. Tegu made more trades with him than Saguaro. Trivia -Tegu was inspired by Penny's backstory. -Tegu is ComicWing's first villain OC. -A tegu is a large, omnivorous lizard. Gallery Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (Comicwing)